


Jaune's Cum Cafe.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Ball Sucking, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Gentle futadom, Happy Sex, Knight shade, Loving Sex, Oral, Tea Bagging, ball worship, happy couple, light sex, loving, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission work. Jaune's girlfriend Blake set's him up with an extra special birthday surprise! And makes sure he is beyond happy as he gets his fill at the Vale's Cumming bakery! Where all his needs come true! Commission for anonymous.





	Jaune's Cum Cafe.

_ "Jaune! _ Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Blake yelled as Jaune groaned her boyfriend groaned in his sleep as he began to wake up.

_ "Blake? _ What's the matter? Why are you waking me up so early?" Jaune asked as he opened his eyes his blue ones met the sharp gold of his lover as Blake grinned.

"Come on! You got to wake up! We are going to be late." Blake said purring as Jaune groaned it was seven am!? 

"Blake it's seven am!"

"I know!"

"On the weekend!"

"I know so wake up!"

"Give me one good reason."

"It's because it's your birthday!" Blake said smiling ear to ear as Jaune pushed himself out of his bed blinking wildly in the process yawning loudly as he did.

"Eh? It's my birthday today?" Jaune asked blinking off his sleep as Blake rolled her eyes the cat faunus slightly growling as Jaune yawned.

"Yes, it is!"

"Since when?"

"Since you were born Jaune! Come on you forgot your birthday before you know?" 

"I know it's just, I don't see a big deal about it. I never really made a fuss about it as a kid you know?" 

"Yes. I know when you told my mom that you had not had a birthday party in five years she had a heart attack!"

"I remember," Jaune said wincing memories of a _ choking  _ mamma Blake still fresh in his mind. 

"I didn't think I would ever see Kali that shocked. It's just a birthday."

"No, it is not. It is the birthday of my boyfriend and the love of my life so, please. Do not try to say that it is just another day in the life.' Blake said rolling her eyes as Jaune sighed he yawned loudly wondering why people cared so much about birthdays. 

It's not like there is anything different than any other day. It's just a day. Jaune thought shrugging his shoulders as Jaune began to slowly get out of his bed.

"How did you get in our dorm? Where is the rest of Rwby? Where is the rest of Jnpr?" Jaune asked as his team was nowhere to be found? That was odd usually Nora was already bolted upright and shouting at the top of her lungs. Shouting about something and demanding to start the day! 

But for some reason, his dorm was empty no Pyrrha or Rin just Blake? Jaune was certainly not complaining about starting off a birthday with nothing but him and his girlfriend in a dorm room alone together. That was never a bad thing. 

"So what are we doing for my birthday. I'm assuming you have something planned?" Jaune asked as Blake smirked. She let out a low purring sound as she licked her lips her new exposed cat faunus ears fluttered as Jaune's faunus girlfriend grinned. 

"Well, to be honest, I have something very special planned for you," Blake said in a seductive pur that sent a warm shiver down Jaune's spine. Blake was known t be very creative when she picked out a surprised for Jaune. 

"And to answer your other question Nora gave me your scroll so Ic ould get in."

"Wait... Nora gave you my scroll?"

"Yeah, she said you wouldn't need it.'

"That sounds like her. Great now I don't have a scroll."

"Oh trust me you won't need it," Blake said smiling as she stood up his lover was still in her own uniform that showed off her smooth sinfully curved body barley kept int the tight Beacon uniform.

"You know I would like it if we just spent the whole day in bed. What do you say? Me, you all day? In the bed how about it?" Jaune said as he saw the first bit of a tent appear in Blake skirt.

His very well-hung lover sighed shaking her head as she gave Jaune a mischievous smirk. 

"Don't worry as much as I want to take you in this bed and make you scream I have other ideas. Especially when I have some help with this birthday." Blake said as she grinned her skirt was now painfully meeting as she grew, her cock began to rise up beginning to push out of her skirt a bit as Jaune gulped.

"So you had help? Blake after the last time we had help I really couldn't walk for a week... we had to make excuses with Glynda because of it." Jaune said memories of trying to explain to Glynda that the reasons he was not walking in a straight line was because he had fallen the day earlier.

Glynda had not believed him at first but Blake and Yang had helped convince her of his innocence. 

"Don't worry! I won't let Yang ruin you again! I was surprised you even closed up after it!" Blake said with a low giggled memories of her monstrous hung partner making her dick grow even longer as Jaune sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I don't know what you think you have planned for me but if you want to do something special I'll go along with it. For you."

"Oh yes. I am the bad one. I am bad for making my boyfriend have a birthday party." Blake let out a few too many words as Jaune cocked his head, his eyes widening in an I got you look as he let out a small smile.

"So you are going to take me to a party?" 

"Ah! You really are not supposed to hear that! Now come on! You need to get dressed! We are going out!" Blake said pulling Jaune out of the bed. Jaune yelped as Blake easily pulled him off his bed into her arms as Jaune groaned.

"Blake! You never said we were going out! I thought that we would just stay near Vale!"

"Oh trust me Jaune we are only going into Vale and you are going to love it! Trust me!"

"I don't know..."

"Trust me you will love this." 

Here you go!" Blake said as she pointed forward to a strange bakery? Jaune looked up to the brick building as he squinted up at the large off-colored brown masonry building. 

"Vale's Cumming? Really Blake?" Jaune asked rolling his eyes as Blake ignored his complaints pulling Jaune into the building. Jaune sighed as Blake dragged him inside as a loud metallic dinging! Filled his ears a flash of silver met his eyes.

"He! Welcome to Vale's cumming! How can I help you!" A familiar cherry tonne said as Jaune paused.

"Ruby?"

"AH! Jaune! Jaune's here everyone"! Ruby said the familiar friendly reaper was dressed in a bright silver and red maid outfit. Her hair tied back to a bun and her slim demeanor accented almost perfectly as Jaune smiled.

"What are you doing here Ruby?"

"Jaune's here! Hell yeah!"

"Nora? She's here too?"

"She works here!" Ruby smirked as Blake pulled Jaune into the small restaurant that looked like a small maid cafe. Several booths were set up and ther room was filled with small tables chars and a very homey like atmosphere. 

The room felt lived in as Jaune was lead to a small table where Blake gripped Jaune by his waist pulling him down to her lap where her rapidly hardening cock was grinding into his soft ass. 

"Hey! You do know that we are in public right?" Jaune asked as Ruby put down a menu on the table.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I'm doing this?" Blake asked in a husky voice grinding her dick on his ass making Jaune whimper a bit. Jaune felt her dick press into his ass as Blake began to bite into the back of his head making sure Jaune was shaking in pleassure as Ruby coughed loudly. 

"Well! So what would you want to eat? We have a bunch of delicious treats that I can guarantee will keep you cumming back for more!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed he shook his head at her terrible pun.

She gets that from Yang. Jaune thought looking over the meals picking out a simple toast and bacon dish.

"That one if you don't mind. That and the cupcakes."

"Of course! And would you like your appetizer now or later?" Ruby asked as Jaune paused.

"Now? I guess? What's the appetizer?" Jaune felt Blakes cock grow as soon as he asked that question whatever they served as an appetizer Ruby grinned turning around showing Jaune her pert soft ass barely hidden by her dress uniform as Ruby flipped up her skirt. Jaune felt his jaw drop as he saw two fat sweary balls flip out of her skirt. 

Ruby's balls flipped out both of them the size of a coconut and thick with sweat and other times. 

Rubys' heavy smegma coated balls flopped out and hung mid-air as Jaune whimpered.

"Ruby?"

"There you go! Use your tongue Jauney boy! That's your appetizer so get going! Clean my balls while we get your order ready ok!" Ruby didn't need to say another word. It was not a well-kept secret in Beacon that Jaune loved balls. 

He had a literal addiction to futa cum and he loved to worship the big thick and usually far too sweaty balls that the well hung futas of Beacon that easily outnumbered the female population had. Jaune's mouth found her sack in less than a second. His mouth easily gripped her balls his thin mouth takin in one of her massive sweaty balls lathering it up with his thing smooth tongue as Ruby let out a whimper of pleassure.

"AH! Fuck! That's it! Just like that! Use your tongue! Yeah!" Ruby said as she groaned, whimpering as she felt her balls slathering up. Jaune was busy licking down her nalls taking his time to go to both of her thick salty orbs. Making sure to take as much of one ball in at one time. 

Jaune took her orbs in one at a time making sure to worship both of her balls the sweat heavy salty taste of them filled his tongue his mouth suckled on they sucking them down hard making sure to clean both of them as Ruby groaned in pleassure. 

"Fuck! You really know how to clean some balls!" Ruby said her own fourteen inched dick hard as a rock! She wanted to turn around and skull fuck Jaune till he passed out but that was not allowed! Jaune was a paying customer and he was to be left alone! Unless he was missing his lien... then she could get her payment out of him in any other way she saw fit. 

Ruby felt her dick leaking cum Jaune's tongue knew just how to clean her balls! Reaching over them washing them making sure to Rubye the very best damned cleaning that she would ask for! Ruby let out a deep moan the soft slippery tongue of Jaune did wonders to her cock as she felt her legs trembling.

Fuck! I know I'm not supposed to finish! If I so before my break I get in trouble! The only cum I can do is on Jaune's good but his dish is not even ready yet! Ruby thought as Jaune did what Jaune did best, swallowing thick musty futa balls cleaning them in his mouth and giving them the very best damned licking that he could as he gave her a spit shine!

Jaune's mouth worship of Ruby did not go unnoticed. Blakes dick was fit to burst! 

Every inch of her seventeen inched dick was up and hard! Blake's cock was threatening to burst out of her skirt and tear Jaune in two! Blake felt her own cock rise into Jaune's ass making sure to grind her dick into his cheeks as Jaune gagged, loudly slobbering on Ruby's balls. 

Taking time to expertly clean them showing Ruby's balls the same love that Jaune always showed her own balls when she had him worship them on a near-daily basis. 

As Jaune gargled Ruby's balls making low wet and very deep gurgling sounds fill the air Blake let out a small sigh as she licked her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard later, I'll make you need a wheelchair for a week," Blake promised making Jaune whimper even as he slobbered on Ruby's balls the thought of being fucked so hard he would need a chair pushed him on as- 

"AH! Jaune! I'm cumming!" Ruby said her body shaking the attention placed on her balls too much as she felt her legs quiver and- 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Not so fast Ruby!" Nora yelled sliding in out of thin air! Nora slid in and slammed a plate of cupcakes and toast onto the table!

"I'm cumming!" Ruby yelled as Ruby shook as Nora gripped her pulling her pivoting Ruby to the side and pointed her dick right at the food.

"Ah! Cum on the food! C um on the food!" Nora said as Ruby came! She fired her dick making sure to aim it right at the food! Ruby came almost instantly as she felt her body shake as her orgasm was forced out of her!

"Ah! Cumming!" Ruby said as her cock fired! Her dick let out an impressive amount of cum right onto the dish! Jaune's food got a blast of thick futa spunk! Two long lines of cum slammed onto his food making Jaune blush as Ruby covered his food with her cum! 

As Ruby came a low whimper left her mouth as she let out three additional lines of cum on the platter. Ruby's orgasm coated Jaune's meal as Jaune kept sucking her thick balls making sure to get off every last bit of her slaty pre off her orbs as Nora flashed Jaune a smile, seeing Jaune sucking Ruby's balls.

  
  


"Heya Jaune! Happy birthday!" Nora said winking at her leader friend. 

Jaune blushed he was always embarrassed about liking being fucked by futa or liking taking their cum. 

Jaune finished the job on Ruby's balls as the futa best friend smiled as Jaune was freed from her balls. He let out a gasp as Nora smirked at him.

"Hey there Jaune Ready for your meal?" She asked pointing to Jaune's now cum coated breakfast. 

Jaune gulped as he nodded once he took a bit of a cupcake taking time to make sure that Ruby's balls now fully coated in a fresh Arc spit coat were gleaming in the light. Jaune looked at his food taking one pice of cum filled bread and moaning as he felt Blake's dick pushing into his ass making him squirm.

"Ah! Blake! Please?" Jaune said even as his hips began to grind back itno her. His body acted on into remembering how Blake treated him in bed and wanting her dick to be back inside of him as soon as she would.

Blake smirked biting the top of his ear as Jaune shuddered in pleassure. 

"Shhh, you know that you like this. Don't play coy with me of all people babe." BLake said as Jaune blushed taking some of his food and biting into it.

"Well? Is it good? I tried to eat sweet things to make my cum taste better! I ate lots of sugar for this!" 

"Ruby, you do know that you can't do that right? Sweet things make cum taste bad." Blake said a small smile on her face as Ruby paused. 

She looked like Blake had said something in another language. As Ruby put a hand on her cheek and gave a what are you talking about expression on her face. 

"What? How? Eating sweet things make things sweet!" Ruby said pouting adorably as Jaune bite into his food groaning loudly as he began to devour his meal.

"Sho tasty!" Jaune said as he began to devour his meal loving every last cum coated inch of his lunch! As Jaune ate his meal Ruby was called back from the back of the kitchen.

"Ruby! We need you back here if you are done with the customer!" Yang shouted as Ruby gasped, her hand flying to her face as Jaune devoured her meal the sight of Jaune eating her cum like a topping made her dick reharden and she whimpered.

"I! Cumming Yang! I'll be there in a second!"

"You better not be cummin g! Unless it's on Jaune's food!" 

"Yang works here too?" Jaune asked as he took a final chomp of his meal, the boy devoured his meal in a few moments chugging it down as Blake giggled.

"So what was that you like to say in school? You are not a total addict for futa cum?" Blake asked purring into Jaune's ear as he blushed.

"Hey! I am not addicted to cum!"

"Right, and you just happen to sneak and huff Blake's panties when you think she is not looking," Nora said as Jaune gasped a hand flying up to his face as he glared daggers at Nora.

"Nora! You were _not_ supposed to say that! You promised not to say anything about that!" Jaune said blushing thinking of how a big secret of his was going to make Blake pissed off only to be shocked as Blake and Nora both let out a low giggle. 

"Oh Jaune you did not thin that I was unaware of you taking my panties do you?" Blake asked taking a hand and twisting a nipple making Jaune whimper in pleassure as he felt her massive cock still poking at his back door, asking to be inside of him as Jaune groaned. 

"I! You knew?! This whole time!?"

"Well not at first but I found out soon enough. It's cute really. If you just asked you could have all the cum panties you want! I have been rubbing extra cum on them you know? I did that just for you!" Blake said biting his ear again this bite harder as she bit deep into his ear. 

"Blake! Don't tease!"

"Hey if you want something more than a tease how about having some of me?" Nora asked as she flipped out her skirt twin softball-sized balls dropped out. They swung like heavy meaty pendulums under her skirt. Pulsing with need as Jaune's eyes went wide.

"You know we specialize in having our clients serve us here right? We just let you go to town you know?" Nora asked as Jaune's head dived in taking the bottom part of one of her balls licking it making sure to bring his process of slathering them up.

"Yeah that's it, work on those balls, make me feel good," Nora said as Jaune worshiped her balls.

"Yeah, you know just how to suck on a pair of balls now don't you!" Nora asked as Jaune locked onto her, the ginger futa let out a low moan of pleassure as Jaune began to lather up her balls making her whimper in pleassure.

"Fuck you know just how to clean them! You know that?" Nora asked shaking in pleassure Jaune really did know how to clean a pair of balls. He took his tongue sliding it up and down slathering up her balls with his thin and delicate tongue Nora let out a whimper of pleassure as Jaune worked both of her balls. 

Jaune could not take a full ball in his mouth like he had done with Ruby, not due to lack of effort or not tiring, Jaune took those balls as deep as he could. Nora's massive sweaty cum tanks heaving with a hefty load of boiling churning futa spunk were just aching to cum! 

She felt her thick balls _pulsing_ tensing up with the thin tongue attention of Jaune he was worshiping her balls and she was loving each and every last second of it! Nora let or a low groan of please the thick wet sloppy slobbering sounds of a boy tiring to inhale an object twice the size of his jaw filled the air as Jaune's mouth latched onto her balls nearly as a lamprey did to a larger fish as she grunted.

"Shit your mouth is good! I don't know what made you so good at cleaning balls but I'm fucking glad that you are a slut! And Blake lets you do this. I don't know if I can live without you cleaning my balls like this!" Nora said as Jaune merely gave a low grunt his mind focused solely on getting as much of her balls into his thin mouth as humanly possible without dying.

Jaune _plunged_ his face _deep_ into Nora's balls the hot wet and tangy taste of her must filled his mouth as he licked sucked and slobbered down her meaty ball sack! 

Jaune knew that he was losing track of the world, his eyes filled with the heavy throbbing warm pale flesh of her soft softball-sized balls that pulsed with life. Jaune ran his tongue down one of the many deep dark purple veins that pulsed with a need to be let go. Jaune felt each and every thick twitch of her balls, his nose pressed hard against her fleshy sack, getting a point-blank blast of the sweaty unkept and most importantly unattended to balls.

The thick _hot_ unwashed sent of them made his mine go into frenzy licking and sucking cleaning them off like his very life depended on it! Jaune jammed his face all over her balls rubbing it up and down her sweaty orbs working his face deeper and deeper into them as Nora let out a small whine of pleasure as she gripped the tip of the table as Jaune tried to choke himself on her balls. 

Almost eating her own smegma as Nora grunted in appreciation while Jaune lathered up his teammate. 

"Jaune! Your mouth! You are really loving that taste huh? I can tell you are really getting into this. Do you like how I kept them unwashed? I avoided washing them in the shower for a week just for this! I know you like the raw smell of salty pair of balls on your face so I made sure to keep them nice and sweaty just for you! I hope you like it! Happy birthday, leader!" Nora said as Jaune if he was even able to reply would not. 

He was too far gone buried in the soft fleshy balls of his teammate. Jaune sucked on them hard as he could making sure to swallow every bit of her thick sweat that dripped down her balls like tears down a face. Jaune's tong darted up and down her balls tracing thin intricate patters on her flesh, as he did his best to show his appreciation for the tho sweaty ball worship that he was doing. Jaune's eyes rolled up into his head as his body was consumed with pleassure as Nora ground her face back into him. Pressing her hips back into Jaune's face making sure to get as much of his face onto her by now nearly spotless balls as she could! 

Nora did let out as mall sigh she was really enjoying having Jaune clean her it was better than she ever thought it could be! _His tongue is like a gift form Oum! So small but so durable! It's flexible and cal always reach that hard to reach the spots that I never can!_ Nora thought as Juane's thick wet sloppy slobbering sounds began to be filled with rough choking sounds as he sucked onto her balls. Unsatisfied with not being able to take them deep into his fave he began to suck down her balls deeply inhaling them, forcing them into a vacuum seal as he slurped them! Making Nora yelp in pleassure as he took her balls deep into his mouth. 

Forcing them to be yanked pulling them back with nothing but pure suction force as Jaune tried to swallow her thick orbs!

"Jaune! If you really keep that up you are going to make me cum!" Nora warned she was not as fast a shot as Ruby but even she could only resist so much when she had a mouth like Jaune's taking her balls into a vacuum seal making her see spots in her eyes as Jaune finally after what felt like hours of worship finished cleaning her balls with a thick wet pah!

Jaune _spat_ on her balls now fully spick and span coated in a thick layer of Arc spit as Nora blushed giggling as she smiled down to Jaune.

"Thanks for the cleaning fearless leader! I'll be sure to have Blake pay it back to you one day!" Nora smirked walking away as Blake smiled rubbing the head of her lover as he still chocked down the last bit's of Nora's balls sweat, Jaune had gone into full ball worshiping mode and almost nothing was going to shake him out of hit less than a slighting strike.

Blake _purred_ wanting to do nothing more than bend Jaune over the table and rail his tiny ass but she held back. She would get a chance to do that later but for now? Now she was going to sit back and have some alone time with her love, she was going to enjoy the time they had together and really ask him-

"Hey, there Loverboy! Hope you don't mind but I'll be taking that invitation!" Jaune never got a chance to close his mouth as Yang plopped her twin thick balls itno him. Jaune's mouth was suddenly bluntly stuffed with two soccer ball-sized sweaty unwashed balls as Yang plopped them onto his mouth!

Jaune let out a surprised but pleased gagged noise as Jaune's mouth was forced open to accommodate some of the largest balls that he had ever attempted to worship!

"Yang, you do know that I was trying to have a moment with my boyfriend right?" Blake asked a bit of a soft smile on her lips as Yang moaned already forcing her heavy hips down her horse cock hard as rock poking out of the side of her skirt where it was strapped down in a harness to prevent leaks. 

"AH! Shit, your tongue is _good!_ You really take lessons from Blake on this?" Yang asked as Jaune acted on pure instinct taking her balls licking them up choking gon the sheer weight and volume of them! The massive orbs were crushing his face! 

"Yang. I was trying to have a moment with _my_ boyfriend what makes you think that I like it when you just interrupt me?" Blake asked half irritated when you had an ass as soft as Jaune's to grind your dick into it was hard to feel irritated or feel any emotion besides happiness ore being perpetually horny that is.

"Hah! I know that you don't mind it! You like seeing your boy here get all choked up on a pair of nice thick balls don't you?" Yang asked smirking as she felt Jaune  gag  on her balls he was loving it!

"Your boy really likes the sweat balls huh? Never knew you could choose a male like that!"

"Yang I  _ love  _ Jaune not because he can nearly suck the skin off my dick but because he is a good person. He treats me well and is there for me when I need it."

"You mean he can suck the skin off your dick and doesn't mind it when you put him in drag and go a date with him in public right?" Yang aksed as Blake rolled her eyes she was really getting tired of Yang always thinking it was about sex! 

The wet  _ slobbering  _ slurping sounds of Jaune's gagged face filled her ears her enhanced hearing picking up on each and every bit of sound as she sighed.

"You know just because we work here together does not mean that I have to listen to you bad-mouthing my man right?"

"One. We are partners you have to listen to me no matter what. Two. I am not bad-mouthing anyone. There is not a bad mouth among us. Most certainly, not Jaune's I mean the way he's sucking on my balls? His mouth is amazing!" Yang  _ groaned  _ as she hissed taking the table and grunting.

"Fuck that's it! Get in there and clean!" She hissed as Jaune's moved around her thick heavy orbs trapped in a gravity well of  _ sheer  _ must and smell! 

"You know if we're a bit nicer to males you would have one by now? Instead of just scaring them off that is. You are not trying to scare them off now are you?" Blake asked as a hint of crimson came over Yang's lilac eyes. 

"First of all fuck! I can get any male that I want!"

"Oh really now? Then why did you attend the dance stag? I thought that the males would be falling over each other once they saw your dick? What happened to them fighting tooth and nail over you?" 

"I! I could get to date one! You don't know anything! Shut up!" Yang said blushing her eyes darting down as Blake laughed even with Jaune sucking her balls like he was trying to take the sperm from them with her dick made it impossible for Blake to be that mad with Yang. 

"Really now? Then if you could get one and you always complain about one not being there how come you don't have your own ball cleaner?"

"I! Why would I need one when I can just use yours?" Yang asked an evil look in her eyes. Blake's eyes narrowed to slits as she felt a challenge at her lover who was in Yang's defense tiring to indulge her monster balls through his mouth. 

An impossible act for well... physics but not one that Jaune was willing to give up on just because it was impossible.

If there were balls to suck Jaune would be the one doing it. He was stubborn like that really.

Such an idiot. But I love him for it.

"Yang-

"Yang we do not insult the customers. Especially when they are  _ our  _ friends." A familiar calming voice said as crystal eyes locked onto Blake. Weiss appeared in a silver-white uniform with her name tag embroidery on it. 

"Weiss. Nice to see you here. How's the shift running?" Blake asked her shit manager and friend Weiss her fellow futa sighed as she shook her head.

"Chaotic as usual. Without our boss, the place can barely stand on its own foundations! I'm used to it just running itself but she steps out for one day and bam! It's chaos I tell you!"

"Yeah I know, losing Coco is tough but you seem to be managing well. Even if our fellow employees like to rile up the customers for some reason." Blake said hissing at Yang who signed shrugging her shoulders once. 

"Hey, you are the one that brought your boy toy here to watch him suck futa balls while he grins on your lap. Don't look at me like I am the bad futa here. You knew where you were taking Jaune before you got here-

"Yang! Enough! Do not harass our clients! Please!"

"What!? Weiss Cream! She started it!"

"I don't care I just needed it now back in the kitchen!" Weiss said as Yang grumbled.

"But my balls-

"Are clean enough! Now go!" Weiss started stamping her foot as hard as possible making sure to make Yang sigh.

_"Fine! Fine_ whatever! I'll go! I'll get my balls cleaned later I guess?"

"Maybe? Who really can tell?" Blake asked as she waved a hand.

"With that attitude, I might just keep Jaun all to myself," Blake said right as Yang ripped her balls still sleek and dirty with a  _ week  _ of thick smegma and salty sweat on them as Yang let out a horrified gasp.

"You wouldn't'!"

"I would."

"You are a monster! A monster that just looks like my friend!"

"Yang! Kitchen! Now!" Weiss yelled as Yang gulped.

"I won't forget this Blake! I'll remember you!" She said as Weiss rolled her eyes. 

"I am truly sorry about her Blake you know how she gets right? What am I saying we live with her, of course, you know how she gets! You are her partner after all. I do wish you luck with that you know?"

"I do and it's ok Jaune makes everything that happens worth it in the end," Blake said rubbing Jaune's head who was just coming out of his ball cleaning mode. 

His mouth opened and gaping like some kind of fish looking for air, his one clang his lips of the salty remaining musk of ball sweat as he licked his lips and mouth clean! Jaune took a second before he recognized Weiss, his face heated as he saw the face of his former crush now his good friend standing above him as he blushed. Looking down not wanting to have Weiss see him so... unkept... no on liked being covered in ball sweat in public or they would never admit it.

"Weiss..."

"Jaune... you are looking well," Weiss said without a bit of irony or hostility in her voice her own tongue licked her lips as Jaune gulped.

"I... you are looking good too... you look beautiful," Jaune said as Blake felt her grip on his shoulders tighten her claws stuck out as she let out a low growl at having her lover look at another futa like that. Especially one he had once been head over heels for. 

"Easy there," Blake growled as Weiss let out a low heavy giggle.

"Well, now it looks like some habits die hard. Am I still that attractive to you Jaune?" Weiss asked a knowing look on her face that said I'm going to mess with you because I can. Written all over it as Jaune gulped swallowing the last bit of Yang's sweat as he nodded.

"You are always beautiful Weiss... I think you are just gorgeous." Jaune admitted as Blake growled not willing to be quiet about this.

"Down boy! You gave her a compliment now sit!" Blake hissed into his ear making him whimper as Weiss let out a low laugh.

"Oh, Blake if you think I am trying to steal Jaune you are sorely mistaken! I just wanted to come here to greet my friend personally if that is ok?"

"You said what you had to say so unless you have something else to say? I was having some alone time with him and if you don't mind, I want to keep having alone time with my boyfriend! Whos is mine! And picked me ok?"

"OH, I will just let me say one thing."

"And that is?"

"Happy birthday Jaune. I hope you find Vale's cumming as the best source of balls sweat and cum infused baked goods this side of Vale."

"Thanks, Weiss... that _really_ makes me feel good ok?"

"Ok. Ok. You said enough just put your balls in his mouth ok?" 

"Oh, I can't do that! I'm working it would be highly improper for the shift manager to do that you know?"

"I don't care! I work here too! You know we don't care about the rules!"

"Well if you want to be to tea bag your lover? You just had to ask  _ nicely _ ."

\------

When the others came back it was to a sight that all of them knew was going to happen.

"Aw come on! You mean to tell me that you two get to have sex but we don't! BS!" Yang yelled as Blake fucked Jaune over the table ramming his tight ass while he choked on Weiss's massive near basketball-sized balls! Jaune's moth was fully eclipsed by her massive balls as she  _ groaned _ .

"Fuck! Clean my sack male"!

"Take this dick I know you love it!" Blake hissed as Ruby and Nora pouted.

"Hey! He's my friend!"

"He's my leader! When do we fuck!?"

"Later!" Blake said as Jaune popped off Weiss.

"Best party  _ ever _ !" 

  
  
  



End file.
